Egyptian Demigods!
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: Hello! Sister here! Just wanted to say that I need some Egyptian demigods for a side-story I'm doing. This will be for the Kane Chronicles. I will post it on the Kane Chronicles category. If you would like to read it, go there. Thanks! Please submit! Sis
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Sister here! I have a request. I need EGYPTIAN demigods. I'm writing a story and Egyptian demigods are needed. Please submit! And if you don't know much about Egyptian gods and stuff, look some things up about them so you can submit!

P.S. I know I'm starting two stories, but just bear with me, here. This one's only if I get stuck on another one. But I'll still update this one as fast as I can! Thanks! Oh! And this form's not as long as the other one! Here it is:

Basics~

Full Name (first and last):

Nickname(s) (if any):

Gender:

Age (nine to fifteen):

Egyptian Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent (they can be deceased):

Sibling(s) (only other demigod siblings):

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style (including streaks and highlights if any):

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Height (tall, short, average):

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average etc.):

Scars (if any):

Piercings (if any):

Tattoos (if any):

Weak, Average, Strong (physically):

Clothing~

Outside of Camp (like at home or on quests):

Favorite Outfit (optional):

Makeup (optional):

Jewelry (optional):

Personality~

Personality (in general):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other~

Weapon (there doesn't have to be an "item" weapon. Their powers can be their weapon) (only one weapon!):

Weapon Name (optional) (only if it's an item):

What it Turns Into For Disguise (optional) (only if it's an item):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional):

Talents (optional):

Hobbies (optional):

Godly Powers:

History:

Favorite Activity(s) (outside of camp):

Favorite Song(s) (optional):

Favorite Band(s) (optional):

Favorite Singer(s) (optional):

Favorite Quote (three max, and optional):

Motto (optional):

Anything I Missed:

Okay, so that's the form. Please submit! You can submit up to three demigods. And remember: ONLY Egyptian!

Thanks!

Love,

Sister


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I'm just here to give you my character for this story.

Full Name (first and last): Jackial Benier

Nickname(s) (if any): Kai

Gender: male

Age (nine to fifteen): 14

Egyptian Godly Parent: Horus (god of the sky)

Mortal Parent (they can be deceased): Vanessa Benier and Peter Benier

Sibling(s) (only other demigod siblings): none until (and if) I find some other OCs to use.

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style (including streaks and highlights): black, white, light brown, and grey hair (all natural color). His hair is shaggy and goes a bit past his ears. One dark blue streak on the right side of his head

Eye Color: gold

Skin Tone: tan

Height (tall, short, average): tall

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average etc.): lithe

Scars (if any): a scar from his right shoulder to his wrist from the Set Animal (yes, it's a real Ancient Egyptian creature. And yes, it's called the Set Animal). Another scar on his back from the Set Animal

Piercings (if any): seven diamonds in his left ear and five in the right

Tattoos (if any): a tattoo of a spread-winged falcon across his chest

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): strong

Clothing~

Outside of Camp (like at home or on quests): black tank top. Baggy black cargo pants (or shorts depending on the weather). Black Nikes

Favorite Outfit (optional): Black tank top with a white peragrine falcon on the back. Baggy black cargo pants (or shorts depending on the weather). Black Nikes

Makeup (optional): N/A

Jewelry (optional): falcon talons around the top of the leather cord and a peragrine falcon feather on the end

Personality~

Personality (in general): Jackial is always nice and caring towards his friends. He's loyal to you almost no matter what you do. ALMOST. He's funny and easy to get along with. He's always entertaining and tells jokes. He loves to be around others and hang out with friends, even if those friends aren't really close friends with him. He's always sarcastic. But that's only one side of his personality. Get him angry and he'll hunt you down and hurt you, even if he hurts someone else in the process; even if that someone is a friend. In this personality, Jackial is definitely a loner and hates being around others. He's a real…um, I hope you guys don't mind me saying a swear word, but bastard. There! I said it! Anyway, he's basically got a split personality.

Likes: (in his happy mood) hanging out with friends, telling jokes, nature; (in his mean/angry/whatever the opposites of happy are) being alone; (likes in general) drawing, dangerous activities, heights, flying, his mom, his REAL dad (Horus)

Dislikes: (in his happy mood) being alone; (in his mean/angry/whatever the other opposites of happy are) getting too much attention; getting too close to others, crowds of people; (dislikes in general) liars, bullies, mean people, annoying people, talking about his step-dad, talking about his mom

Other~

Weapon (there doesn't have to be an "item" weapon. Their powers can be their weapon) (only one weapon!): fire (one of his powers)

Weapon Name (optional) (only if it's an item): N/A

What it Turns Into For Disguise (optional) (only if it's an item): N/A

Strengths: flying, fire control, blacksmithing (especially weapon making), fighting (any type), communicating with animals (sphinx, bulls, hawks, especially falcons) even if not all those animals are nice, most any outdoor sport

Weaknesses: (in his happy mood) being alone, friends; (mean/angry/whatever the opposite of happy is) working in a team, hates being helped, independent, uncaring; (in general) low places, acts impulsively

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): smart

Talents (optional): most any outdoor sport, blacksmithing

Hobbies: any outdoor sport, practicing his powers, blacksmithing weapons, flying

Godly Powers: fire control, communicating with animals (sphinx, bulls, hawks, falcons), flying

History: Jackial only lived in Port Said, Egypt for five months after he was born. Being the son of Horus, the protector and ruler of Egypt, he's pretty powerful and his scent is VERY strong. He moved every five to seven months, having to avoid all the monsters. The first monster that attacked him was the Set Animal. One of the worst (if not the worst) Ancient Egyptian creatures ever known. He's been attacked by creatures from Ancient Egypt as well as Roman, Greek, and every other place that has Ancient creatures. He finally found a safe place where he could stay. But before he found this safe haven, he had a great life. Well, that's what he told his mom. Whenever she was gone, his step-dad, Peter Benier, would torment him. Not physically, but mentally. He would say "No one loves you" and "Your dad doesn't care about you" and "Your dad wouldn't have left if you weren't so worthless." Of course this brought Jackial down into a deep depression. But, somehow, he managed to keep his depression hidden from his mom. He finally left home, leaving a note that said, 'I'm sorry. I need to go on and live my own life. I promise I'll visit. I love you. Jackial.'

Favorite Activity(s) (outside of camp): flying, blacksmithing weapons, practicing his powers

Favorite Song(s) (optional): "Grenade"- Bruno Mars, "Jar of Hearts"- Christina Perri, "Mad World"- Gary Jules, "Disturbia"- Rhianna

Favorite Band(s) (optional): Evanescence, 3Oh!3, Linkin Park, Panamore, Metallica

Favorite Singer(s): Dessa, Eminem

Favorite Quote (three max, and optional): "I always thought that family was supposed to be one of the greatest things in the world. I guess I was wrong. I never feel like I am in the presence of greatness when I am with my family. Instead, I just feel like I am dying a slow, painful death…"- me

"The only way to cure mental pain is physical pain. And visa versa."- me

Loving the light is worse than loving the dark. Why? Because light can make you think things make sense. But in reality, It only takes away your ability to see the real world. And that real world makes more sense than the fake world of light you are living in. Don't fear the dark. Instead, love it. Fear the light if you need to fear anything. You couldn't be more deceived by living in a world of light. Darkness should be loved, not feared. To me, darkness is the best thing in the world. And it should be to you, too. Live in darkness, and it will heal the fake world you used to live in. It has healed me, and it will heal you, too. But only if you let it."- me

Motto (optional): If you're suffering mental pain, try physical pain. It always works for me.

Anything I Missed: none

Okay, there's my first character. Please keep submitting! I need a LOT more!

Thanks!

Love,

Sister


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sister here! Just wanted to give you my first chosen character. And when I say "first" I mean that I'll be choosing others as well. And I also wanted to say don't try to bribe me or say, "Pease choose my character!" or something like that, 'cause that won't make me want to choose your character more than the others.

So, off that topic. Here's my first character.

Basics~

Full Name (first and last): Jacobi

Nickname(s) (if any): Jacob

Gender: Male

Age (nine to fifteen): 13

Egyptian Godly Parent: Anubis

Mortal Parent (they can be deceased): Brenda Fredricks [deceased]

Sibling(s) (only other demigod siblings): None [that I know of…]

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style (including streaks and highlights if any): Black hair, red highlights. Emo cut.

Eye Color: Dark green

Skin Tone: Pale

Height (tall, short, average): In between average and tall

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average etc.): Average

Scars (if any): Thin scar running from left eye to upper left side of neck. Got this after a battle with Apophis.

Piercings (if any): None

Tattoos (if any): Left upper arm near shoulder has a skull wrapped in lines, a symbol of Anubis.

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): Very strong

Clothing~

Outside of Camp (like at home or on quests): Black, black, black.

Favorite Outfit (optional): None.

Makeup (optional):

Jewelry (optional): Many rings. He is, along with a natural made embalmer, a good charmed ring maker.

Personality~

Personality (in general): Nice, but very dark also.

Likes: The dark, cemeteries, punk music.

Dislikes: Peppy people, people that make fun of him.

Other~

Weapon (there doesn't have to be an "item" weapon. Their powers can be their weapon) (only one weapon!): dagger given to him by his father Anubis.

Weapon Name (optional) (only if it's an item): None [so far]

What it Turns Into For Disguise (optional) (only if it's an item): Scissors.

Strengths: Scaring people, silence, consoling, strength.

Weaknesses: Revenge, trusting others, being peppy, peppy people.

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): Smart

Talents (optional): None

Hobbies (optional): None

Godly Powers: Calling on the dead, melting into shadows, seeing people's greatest fears [which is usually death].

History: Mother died at when Jacob was 11, he got a call to Camp and somehow made his way here. He doesn't like talking about himself.

Favorite Activity(s) (outside of camp): Basketball, archery, pranks, making Eulogies, hanging with his dad.

Favorite Song(s) (optional): none, only bands…

Favorite Band(s) (optional): Green Day, Evanescence, Panamore, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, etc…

Favorite Quote (three max, and optional): none

Motto (optional): none

Thanks, pugswanthugs! Jacob is a great character!

P.S. I'll be adding the characters slowly, so I'll be posting the first chapter soon!

Love,

Sister


End file.
